Lakes and Love
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry takes Dean up on his offer to go on vacation with him and Seamus. He doesn't tell anyone. Now the two get to show Harry how friends are supposed to act and maybe become more than just friends. Granger bashing. Some Weasley bashing.


**Lakes and Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

/Parseltongue/

(Gryffindor Common Room)

Harry was sitting near the fireplace doing homework. The sixteen year old was trying to improve his grades so that he could get into the aurors academy with Ron. He really wanted to teach defense but Ron had already told him how excited he was that they were going to be aurors together. He couldn't disappoint his best friend.

"Hey Harry." Dean greated as he sat down next to him.

"Hi Dean." The raven haired wizard smiled.

"Do you have plans this summer?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm spending it at the Burrow. Why?" He asked.

"Seamus and I are going to Lake Meadow and if you were free we were hoping you would come along." The muggleborn hid his disappointment. 'I knew it.'

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Harry said. 'I hope Dean isn't upset with me.'

"It's okay Harry. It's why I asked if you had plans." He said.

"Thanks for the invite." He said. 'He is upset.' He hated disappointing and upsetting his friends.

"You're welcome."

Dean vacated his seat and went upstairs. Ron quickly went over to Harry. He had seen the two talking and wanted to know what they were talking about.

"What was that about?" He asked. 'That fag better not have tried to ask Harry about. He belongs with my sister.'

"Dean wanted to know if I had plans this summer." He told him as he went back to his homework.

"What did you say?" He asked. 'I knew it. I'll have to have a chat with him later.'

"I told him that I was spending the summer at the Burrow." The green eyed teen was confused as to why Ron was so upset.

"Oh, okay." He calmed down.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Nothing. Fred and George have been pranking me so I'm a bit jumpy." He said. 'What is their problem? Hopefully mum can stop them. I don't even know why they are here? They have a store to look after. Not being here.'

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said. 'Wonder why they haven't stopped pranking Ron. I should talk to them.'

"Want to get something to eat?" He asked, still trying to avoid his homework.

"Sure." Harry began packing up.

"Great." He grinned.

* * *

(Sixth Year Boys Dormitories)

Dean entered his dorm room. Seamus was sitting on the bed waiting for him. The dark haired boy made his way over. He sat down next to him.

"He already has plans with the Weasel and his family." He said.

Seamus sighed sadly. "Knew it."

"Yeah well that was to be expected." He said.

"I know. Still sucks." He said.

"It does." He sighed.

"I just wished Harry would see how bad a friend both Granger and Weasley are." The Irish teen said.

"Me too." He said.

"Let's just finish planning for our trip." He said.

"Okay." Dean said.

* * *

(The Twins)

Fred and George had set up a second store in Hogsmeade. They visited Hogwarts a lot to prank their brother. They were trying to expose him for being a horrible friend. They wanted to protect Harry from him and Granger. How they treated him was horrible. At the moment they were frowning.

"I expected Ron to have snapped already." Fred said.

"I know. Maybe we should have Harry overhear their conversation." George suggested.

"It could work. We do have the map to help us." They had taken two maps from Filch's office and gave Harry one of them.

"Exactly. Once we see them alone we could ask Harry to help us with a prank. Tell him we want him to observe as we test it to make sure it's safe." He said.

"Despite how smart Granger is she never puts up privacy charms or a silencing charm." He continued for his brother.

"So true. Harry will finally hear the truth." He finished.

"Indeed. As much as I hate that he'll be hurt and betrayed he needs to know." He said.

"I know." George sighed sadly.

"We'll make sure he knows we are on his side." He said.

"Of course we will." He said.

"Let's do it." The two said together.

They pulled out the map. They would wait until it was time. The two refused to let their brother, their parents, and Granger succeed.

(With Ginny)

Ginny walked to the library. She was pissed off. Once more Ron and her mum were talking about her and Harry getting together. Neither of them liked each other that way. The fifteen year old wanted them to stop.

'Sure I used to have a crush on him but that was ages ago. I've gotten over it. I only see Harry as an older brother. Ew!" She thought. 'Plus I don't know how many times I've told them I like Neville.'

Last year Harry defeated Voldemort but lost Sirius. Since then they have tried to push them together. They didn't even let him grieve for his godfather. They told him that Sirius and him barely knew each other. It wasn't okay to be upset over his death.

It was then that she learned how badly manipulated the green eyed boy was. He was too afraid of losing them all that he let them say it. He didn't understand how friends should be.

'I wish I could tell him but he wouldn't believe me.' Ginny thought sadly.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione greeted her.

The red haired teen put on a fake smile. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Homework."

"Oh." It pissed her off how surprised the sixteen year old was.

"Well excuse me." She said and left the section. 'Bitch.' The fifteen year old thought. 'I really need a way to expose them.'


End file.
